Remembrance
by EmAino
Summary: [Turistas] One year after the movie, those that survived reflect on what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This fic is set after the movie, so it would be helpful to watch "Turistas" before you read this so you know what the characters are referring to. That also means that there's going to be some spoilers as far as the movie goes. It can't be helped. 

Don't own and not claiming to, so don't sue! I don't have anything worth suing for anyway. :D

* * *

Remembrance

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"No." a voice seemed to call to Alex in his sleep, forcing the brown-haired, above-average looking man to slowly open his eyes. "No!" 

"What the hell?" he whispered to his darkened bedroom, sitting up in bed and rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes. Who the hell was calling out to him?

"No!" the scream came, stronger this time. "NO! AMY!"

Finally registering that it was coming from his little sister, Bea's room, Alex was quick to throw on his boxer shorts and run over to the next room. He found the younger woman thrashing about in her sleep; her face contorted as she screamed.

"NO! AMY!" Bea begged, "AMY!!!"

"Bea!" Alex said, shaking the brown-haired woman lightly. When she didn't wake up right away, he shook her even harder. "BEA!"

"What?" a groggy Bea replied, finally opening her eyes. A confused gleam appeared as she looked around the room. "Where am I?"

"It's all right." Alex reassured, rubbing her shoulder. "It was just a dream."

"Oh, Alex." Bea sobbed, sitting up and leaning into her brother. "I had that nightmare again!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as he wrapped his arms around her lovingly. "I was in the room when they..." She buried her face into his chest. "Amy."

"Shh." Alex soothed, kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back.

A year ago, the pair had traveled with Bea's best friend, Amy, to Brazil for what was supposed to be a fun getaway. Little had they known that they would end up being kidnapped by an organ trafficking ring along with some other tourists. Alex and Bea had barely escaped while Amy hadn't been so lucky. To this day, Alex swore that he could still see Amy's lifeless and cut open body still lying where it had been tossed aside by those bastards.

Of course, he had never meant to tell Bea exactly how Amy had died. He figured that the pain of losing her best friend would be enough without finding out the gruesome details. However, as time went on, they had been forced to tell their tale to the authorities and the sordid details had leaked out to the newspapers and magazines. Hell, Alex thought, we're just now able to go out and not be known as those "poor kids that nearly got their organs taken out".

"It was horrible." Bea said, jilting Alex out of his thoughts. "I was in the room with Amy when they..." Looking up into her brother's eyes, she shook her head. "I couldn't save her, Alex."

"Hey, hey." Alex soothed, smoothing her hair and rocking her gently. "It's all right, okay?" He smiled down at his sister. "Why don't I go make you some warm milk or something? It'll help you get back to sleep."

"Damn it." Bea replied, shaking her head and pushing Alex away. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" a curious Alex asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"Pretend like nothing happened." an honest Bea answered, looking directly into her brother's eyes. "I'm having nightmares about what happened to us, Alex. Do you really think that I want to go back to sleep?" She grabbed a nearby pillow and hugged it to her chest. "How come I'm the only messed up?"

"You're not, Bea..." Alex started, not really knowing what to say.

"You haven't had nightmares, Alex." Bea pointed out, "You're not still in therapy." Fighting back a sob, she looked away. "Shit. I walked past a bar the other day and I almost lost it just because I heard two guys that sounded like Liam and Finn."

"Don't even think that I don't think about it." Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I think about them everyday, Bea. Liam, Finn, Amy..." He shook his brown-haired head. "Hell, even Kiko should still be here."

"But they're not." Bea sniffed, wiping her nose.

"I know." Alex replied, sitting down on the floor next to Bea's bed.

For a while, the two siblings simply sat in silence. Each reflecting upon what had happened to them in Brazil and why they had survived while others hadn't. Although, for Bea, it was never a question of how or why she had survived: the others didn't have Alex. The only thing that had given the brown-haired woman hope in those couple of hellish days was that her brother would have moved heaven and earth to make sure that she had stayed safe. Even now, she could tell that silently he was berating himself for not thinking of a way to take her pain away from her.

"I think that I'm ready to go back to sleep now." Bea yawned, getting Alex's attention. In her mind, she berated herself for causing her brother so much misery and bringing the memories of what happened back to him.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Positive." Bea lied with a smile as she laid back.

"Okay." Alex nodded, getting up from the floor.

"Alex?" Bea said, resting her head against the pillow as her brother headed for the door.

"Yeah?" Alex replied, pausing in the doorway.

"Thanks." Bea smiled before closing her eyes.

"Anytime, sis." Alex grinned, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Alex?" a voice from somewhere nearby asked. "Hey! Are you all right, man?" 

"Huh?" the brown-haired man replied as if coming out of a trance. A confused look appeared on his face as the interior of Bea's bedroom suddenly changed into the sands and surf of the beach and the carpet he had been sitting on changed into the familiar wood of his surfboard, his most prized possession. Shaking his head, Alex realized that, while surfing the next morning like he had planned, he must have flashed back to the previous night. Although, he wasn't really surfing at the moment; just sitting on his board floating aimlessly.

"Hey, space cadet!" his friend, Tim, teased from where he sat alongside him. However, concern was prevalent in his blue eyes as he watched his friend. "You okay, man? You seem really out of it."

"I'm all right, man." Alex waved off, not really feeling much like surfing anymore. "Although, I think that I'm going to head back to shore and get a bite to eat."

"All right." Tim agreed, nodding his head. "You are going to Leah's party later though, right?" The teasing smile reappeared on his face. "And you're bringing that fine sister of yours?"

"If you're good." Alex laughed, splashing water at Tim as the latter paddled away to join other surfers nearby. Taking a few moments to watch his friend leave, Alex sighed before starting to paddle towards shore. Normally, the salty ocean air would have made him forget any problems he would have had, but not today. Nothing seemed to be able to take the thought of Bea's nightmare and what happened to them in Brazil out of his mind.

"I thought you said that you were a great surfer." a girl's voice with an Australian accent teased as Alex finally made it to shore. At first, all he saw was her feet as he reached down to collect his board, but when he followed them up, the brown-haired man discovered a rather beautiful woman his age with blonde hair standing there. "What happened?"

"Pru!" Alex exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around her.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Seeing as how Alex and Bea's last name wasn't given in the movie, I just kinda made one up. :D

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

"Pru!" Alex exclaimed happily, throwing his arms around her. 

"Alex." Pru giggled, hugging him back. Besides Alex and Bea, Pru had been the only other one to survive what had happened in Brazil and, even though she hadn't known the two siblings prior to the trip, she had found herself caring deeply about what happened to them during those dark days. Of course, that was bound to happen, given what they had gone through. "It's so good to see you again!"

"What are you doing here?" Alex wondered, keeping his hands on her shoulders as they separated. "How come you didn't tell Bea or I that you were coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you." Pru shrugged, "Besides, I didn't really know if I was ready to start traveling again quite yet and I didn't want to disappoint you if I..."

"Yeah." Alex nodded; understand how their ordeal would turn someone off leaving their home country for a while.

"Want to get some coffee?" Pru suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

"Okay." Alex said, nodding his head again.

* * *

"Alex?" Bea called as she still lay in the bed that same morning. The house was far too quiet, even with her parents gone on vacation. Stretching her arms out above her head, the young, brown-haired woman slowly sat up before heading downstairs. She looked around the house for any sign of her brother. "Alex? You home?" As she reached the kitchen, she found a rushed note scribbled on the fridge. "Bea, went out surfing with the guys. Be back this afternoon. Party tonight." Taking the note off of the fridge, she smiled sadly as she crumpled the note in her hand. "Alex."

* * *

"Thanks." Alex smiled up at the waitress as she set two cups of coffee down on the table he and Pru shared before hurrying off. 

"So, please tell me that you surf better than that." Pru giggled, getting his attention. "In Brazil, you made it sound like you were pretty amazing."

"Yeah," Alex chuckled, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I'm usually pretty good." Sighing heavily, he turned his gaze out of the window at the ocean. "It's just that Bea had a nightmare last night and I..."

"A nightmare?" a concerned Pru asked, leaning forward in interest. "What about?"

"Brazil." Alex replied, causing Pru to wince and shake her head slowly. "She's been seeing a therapist ever since we got back and I thought that she was doing well, but..."

"Well, we are coming up on the first anniversary." Pru pointed out.

"Yeah." Alex nodded, running a slow hand through his hair.

"I guess that's partly why I wanted to come here." Pru said, putting her hand on Alex's free one. " I can't explain it, but it just felt right to be with you and Bea again."

"Well, not many people can say that they've lived through what we did." Alex said, shrugging his shoulders. His brown eyes studied the woman in front of him. "How have you been coping with all of this?"

"I've been doing all right." Pru replied, "You?"

"Was seeing the same therapist as Bea for a few months." Alex shrugged again before clenching and relaxing his left hand. While they were running away from the bad guys, he had taken a bullet there. "Of course, I had to see a doctor about this."

"Looks as good as new." Pru commented.

"Still hurts from time to time." Alex admitted.

"I did make a stop on my trip here." Pru said, changing the subject and turning her gaze out the nearby window. Her eyes suddenly focusing on the waves crashing against the rocks. "I went to England and laid flowers on Finn and Liam's graves."

"Flowers?" Alex teased, trying to lighten the mood. "Wherever he is, I'm sure that Finn's probably complaining about you not leaving a bottle of scotch."

"Didn't think that his family would think it appropriate." Pru giggled, remembering the two British men they had met and their fondness for alcohol. "Besides, perhaps while I'm here, you, me and Bea can go get a drink in their memory?"

"Good idea." Alex nodded, feeling the attraction he had had to the Australian beauty while in Brazil start to come back. Something about the way she laughed just brought a smile to his face. "So, where are you staying?"

"Oh, I got a hotel room down..." Pru started to answer.

"A room?" Alex interrupted before shaking his head. "No. Why don't you stay at my place? My parents are gone on vacation and I know that Bea would love to have company."

"And the fact that I would only be a couple of doors away at most..." Pru started, realizing that the brown-haired man had ulterior motives. The giggles came back to her. "God, Alex! You are such a guy!"

"It was kind of obvious, huh?" an embarrassed Alex chuckled.

"So, you want to go back to your place?" Pru suggested after the pair both finished their coffees. "I can't wait to see Bea again!"

"Yeah." Alex nodded, getting up from his seat. "Hopefully, seeing you again will cheer her up a little bit."

"Seems to have done the job where you're concerned." Pru noticed.

"Yeah?" Alex said, taking her empty cup from her. "Well, like you said, I am a guy." A sly grin appeared on his face and he winked at her. "Can't help it if a beautiful woman makes me happy."

"I'm confused." a playful Pru replied, getting up from her seat. "Did you want me to stay at your house or in your bedroom?"

"I could go for option B." Alex admitted as a giggling Pru took his hand.

* * *

"Bea, I'm home!" Alex announced as he and Pru walked into the front door of the Hamilton residence. Upon not hearing a response from his sister, the tall, brown-haired and brown-eyed surfer decided to call her name again. "Bea? Hello?" 

"Maybe she's not home?" Pru offered with a shrug.

"Possibly." Alex said, setting his car keys down on a nearby table. "But her car's still here and I'm pretty sure that she would have called me if she was going out somewhere." He headed towards the kitchen. "Maybe she left a note on the fridge."

"Want me to check if she's in the shower?" Pru asked, remaining in the entranceway.

"Yeah." Alex nodded, pausing in his tracks. "Bathroom's the second door on the left and Bea's room is across the hall from that." Taking a moment to stare after Pru as she ran up the stairs, he wandered into the kitchen and checked the fridge. His note was gone and there was none from his sister to be seen. "Damn it, Bea. You could have left a note."

"Bea!" he heard Pru shout from the second floor and the sound of her footsteps moving from the bathroom to Bea's room across the hall. "Bea!" There was a brief moment of silence before Pru screamed in terror. "Oh, my God! Alex!"

"Bea." Alex heard himself say, feeling his heart start to pound in his chest and his body started, in slow motion, to run to and up the steps. He could see a tearful Pru standing in the doorway to Bea's room.

"Bea..." Pru started to say as Alex looked inside the room. When he caught sight of Bea lying motionless across her bed with an empty pill bottle in hand, he could no longer pay attention to anything Pru was saying.

"Oh, my God." he managed to choke out, racing to his sister's side. "BEA!"

To be continued...


End file.
